Business class aircraft cabins are typically made up of multiple seating modules that provide passengers a comfortable traveling experience with various amenities that are much improved over the amenities found in an economy class cabin. For example, each seat can be enclosed in a module that provides privacy to the passenger and a seating configuration that allows seats to move from an upright to a fully reclined bed configuration. The module can also include increased table and entertainment space. However, due to the increased space and amenities of the modular business class seats along with aisle width and other airline cabin space regulations, an amount of space between seating modules may be limited. For example, when the seat is the fully reclined bed configuration, the footrest of the seat may directly contact a forward seating module, making passenger ingress and egress from the seat difficult. In addition, persons with reduced mobility (PRM) may have also have difficulty ingressing and egressing from the seating modules due to the configuration of the seating modules. For example, PRM may have difficulty moving across inboard seating modules that are adjacent to aircraft aisles in order to reach an outboard seating module. In addition, the PRM may also have difficulty navigating around extended armrests or panels when entering or leaving the seating module.